militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
29th Weapons Squadron
|allegiance= |branch= |type= Squadron |role= Advanced Tactical Airlift Training |size= |command_structure= USAF Weapons School |current_commander= |garrison= Nellis AFB, Nevada GSU at Little Rock AFB, Arkansas |battles= World War II (EAME Theater) Vietnam War |decorations= Distinguished Unit Citation (2x) Air Force Outstanding Unit Award with Combat "V" Device Air Force Outstanding Unit Award (3x) Republic of Vietnam Gallantry Cross with Palm |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label= 29th Weapons Squadron emblem }} The 29th Weapons Squadron is a United States Air Force unit. It is assigned to the USAF Weapons School, stationed at Little Rock AFB, Arkansas. The 57th WPS is a Geographically Separated Unit (GSU) of the 57th Wing, assigned to Nellis AFB, Nevada. The mission of the squadron is to provide C-130 Hercules instructional flying. History World War II Activated as a C-47 Transport, later re-designated a Troop Carrier squadron under I Troop Carrier Command. Trained for overseas duty with C-47's and C-53's. Moved to North Africa, April–May 1943, and assigned to Twelfth Air Force. Trained for the invasion of Sicily and entered combat on the night of 9 July 1943 by dropping paratroops near Gela. Although attacked by ground and naval forces while carrying reinforcements to Sicily on the night of 11 July. Transported supplies and evacuated wounded in the Mediterranean area until late in August when the group moved to Sicily for the invasion of Italy. Dropped paratroops of 82d Airborne Division south of Salerno on the night of 13 September 7943 and flew a reinforcement mission the following night. Resumed transport activities in the theater until February 1944, and then joined Ninth Air Force in England. Prepared for the invasion of France and on D-Day 1944, released paratroops near Picauville; dropped reinforcements over the same area on 7 June 1944. Dropped paratroops near Arnhem and Nijmegen on 17 September during the airborne attack on the Netherlands and released gliders carrying reinforcements to that area on 18 and 23 September Moved to France, February–March 1945, and received C-46's for the airborne assault across the Rhine; dropped paratroops of 17th Airborne Division near Wesel on 24 March. When not engaged in airborne operations the group evacuated wounded personnel and ex-prisoners of war, and also transported cargo such as ammunition, gasoline, medical supplies, and food until after V-E Day. Returned to the US, August–September 1945. Inactivated on 15 November 1945. Cold War Activated in Austria on 30 September 1946. Assigned to United States Air Forces in Europe Army of Occupation and equipped with C-47 and C-54 aircraft was assigned to Tulln Air Base, Austria. Transferred, without personnel and equipment, to the US on 25 June 1947 and assigned to Tactical Air Command. Trained with gliders and C-82's. Moved to Germany, October–November 1948, and joined United States Air Forces in Europe for participation in the Berlin airlift. Transported cargo such as coal, food, and medicine into West Berlin from November 1948 to September 1949. Inactivated in Germany on 18 September 1949. Activated in the US on February 1953. Assigned to Tactical Air Command. Trained with C-119's to become proficient and to maintain combat readiness in tactical airlift operations, Inactivated on 8 June 1955 due to budget restrictions. Reactivated at Forbes AFB, Kansas in 1964, flying C-130 Hercules. In March 1965, the 29th TCS became the first combat-ready unit of Tactical Air Command at Forbes. It immediately assumed a rotational commitment to Panama. frequently deployed on a global basis to support airlift requirements of overseas commands, participate in tactical exercises and disaster relief on a regular basis. Deployed to Clark AB, Philippines 27 January 1966, being assigned to the Pacific Air Forces 483d Troop Carrier Wing. Assigned the mission of providing intra-theater airlift in support of United States military civic actions, combat support and civic assistance throughout the Republic of Vietnam. Flew many combat missions within South Vietnam on a rotational basis from Clark AB until inactivated as part of the drawdown of US forces in Southeast Asia on 15 November 1971. Modern era Reactivated in 2003 as part of the USAF Mobility Weapons School at Little Rock AFB, Arkansas. Equipped with C-130 Hercules as a training unit. School was incorporated into the Nellis AFB USAF Weapons School in 2006, becoming a GSU of the 57th Wing. Lineage * Constituted 29th Transport Squadron on 28 Jan 1942 : Activated on 2 Mar 1942 : Re-designated 29th Troop Carrier Squadron on 4 Jul 1942 : Inactivated on 22 Sep 1945 * Activated on 30 Sep 1946 : Re-designated: 29th Troop Carrier Squadron, Heavy on 30 Jul 1948 : Re-designated: 29th Troop Carrier Squadron, Special on 1 Feb 1949 : Inactivated on 18 Sep 1949 * Re-designated 29th Troop Carrier Squadron, Medium on 26 Nov 1952 : Activated on 1 Feb 1953 : Inactivated on 8 Jun 1955 * Activated on 15 Jun 1964 : Organized on 1 Oct 1964 : Re-designated: 29th Troop Carrier Squadron on 1 Jan 1967 : Re-designated: 29th Tactical Airlift Squadron on 1 Aug 1967 : Inactivated on 31 Oct 1970 * Activated on 1 Apr 1971 : Inactivated on 15 Nov 1971 * Re-designated 29th Weapons Squadron on 30 May 2003 : Activated on 1 Jun 2003. Assignments * 313th Transport (later, 313 Troop Carrier) Group, 2 Mar 1942-22 Sep 1945 * 313th Troop Carrier Group, 30 Sep 1946-18 Sep 1949 * 313th Troop Carrier Group, 1 Feb 1953-8 Jun 1955 * 313th Troop Carrier Wing, 1 Oct 1964 * 315th Air Division, 27 Jan 1966 * 463d Troop Carrier (later, 463p Tactical Airlift) Wing, 25 Mar 1966-31 Oct 1970 * 316th Tactical Airlift Wing, 1 Apr-15 Nov 1971 * USAF Mobility Weapons School, 1 Jun 2003 * USAF Weapons School, 5 Jul 2006–Present Stations * Daniel Field, GA, 2 Mar 1942 * Bowman Field, KY, 21 Jun 1942 * Florence Army Airfield, SC, 4 Aug 1942 * Maxton Army Airfield, NC, 13 Dec 1942-25 Apr 1943 * Oujda Airfield, French Morocco, 11 May 1943 * Kairouan Airfield, Tunisia, 16 Jun 1943 * Sciacca Airfield, Sicily, 4 Sep 1943 * Trapani/Milo Airdrome, Sicily, 3 Oct 1943 * RAF Folkingham (AAF-484), England, 23 Feb 1944 * Achiet Airfield (B-54), France, 28 Mar 1945-5 Aug 1945 * Camp Myles Standish, MA, 21-22 Sep 1945 * Capodichino Airport, Naples, Italy, 30 Sep 1946 * Pisa Airfield, Italy, 5 Mar 1947 * Tulln Air Base, Austria, 5 May-25 Jun 1947 * Langley Field, VA, 25 Jun 1947 * Bergstrom Field (later AFB), TX, 15 Jul 1947-22 Oct 1948 * RAF Fassberg, Germany (later West Germany), 9 Nov 1948-18 Sep 1949 * Mitchel AFB, NY, 1 Feb 1953 * Sewart AFB, TN, 2 Oct 1953-8 Jun 1955 * Forbes AFB, KS, 1 Oct 1964-c. Dec 1965 * Clark AB, Philippines, 27 Jan 1966-31 Oct 1970 * Langley AFB, VA, 1 Apr-15 Nov 1971 * Little Rock AFB, AR, 1 Jun 2003–Present Aircraft * Principally C-47 Skytrain, 1942-1945, 1946-1948 * C-46 Commando, 1945, 1953 * C-82 Packet, 1947-1948 * C-54 Skymaster, 1948-1949 * C-119 Flying Boxcar, 1953-1955 * C-130 Hercules, 1964-1970, 1971, 2003–Present References * Mauer, Mauer (1969), Combat Squadrons of the Air Force, World War II, Air Force Historical Studies Office, Maxwell AFB, Alabama. ISBN 0-89201-097-5 * USAFHRA 29 Weapons Squadron Factsheet External links Weapons 0057 Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II